This invention relates generally to a shallow cup-shaped miniature motor, and more particularly to a shallow cup-shaped miniature motor in which the commutator is provided in such a manner that the commutator surface is recessed toward the rotor in the axial direction of the motor so as to reduce the length of the motor in the axial direction. The term "shallow cup-shaped miniature motor" as used in this invention means a miniature motor in which the axial length of the motor body is smaller than the diameter of the motor.